1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terahertz wave generating device, camera, imaging device, and measuring device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, attention has been devoted to terahertz waves, which are electromagnetic waves with frequencies equal to or greater than 100 GHz and equal to or less than 30 THz. Terahertz waves can be used in various forms of measurement and non-destructive testing such as imaging and spectrometry.
A terahertz wave generating device for generating terahertz waves has a light source device that generates light pulses with sub-picosecond (several hundred femtosecond) pulse durations, and an antenna for generating terahertz waves upon irradiation with the light pulses generated by the light source device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-105102).
When this terahertz wave generating device is used to perform various forms of measurement and non-destructive testing such as imaging and spectrometry, the entire object under examination must be irradiated with terahertz waves. In order to irradiate the entire object with terahertz waves, the direction in which the terahertz waves are emitted would be varied by methods such as changing the orientation of the terahertz wave generating device.